1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor testing device, and, in particular, to a semiconductor testing device which is suitable for use in testing of a semiconductor chip and semiconductor device (which will be generically referred to as a to-be-tested device or a semiconductor device, hereinafter) each having spherical connection terminals.
Recently, a high-density, high-speed and miniaturized semiconductor device is required for many applications. In order to respond to this requirement, a mounting method in which a plurality of semiconductor chips, not sealed in a package (so-called bare chips), or a plurality of semiconductor devices, each having a BGA (Ball Grid Array) structure, are directly mounted on a circuit substrate come into use.
In such a mounting method, for example, if one of a plurality of bare chips or a plurality of semiconductor devices arranged to form an apparatus has a defect, the entire apparatus is defective. Accordingly high reliability is required for each bare chip or each semiconductor device.
Therefore, testing of particular bare chips or semiconductor devices so as to ensure that the bare chips or semiconductor devices function normally is important.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various testing methods for testing a non-resin-sealed bare chip or a resin sealed semiconductor device having spherically projecting spherical connection terminals at the bottom surface thereof have been proposed and used. Hereinafter, each of a non-resin-sealed bare chip and a resin-sealed semiconductor device will be generically referred to as a xe2x80x98semiconductor devicexe2x80x99.
When an electrical operational test of such a semiconductor device is performed, a probe of a testing device is placed in contact with the spherical connection terminals. Therefore, it is necessary that a test of electrical connection is performed in a condition in which deterioration of the spherical connection terminals is negligible. Further, the test should have high reliability at low cost.
One semiconductor testing method in the related art, for example, uses a semiconductor testing socket. When the semiconductor testing socket is used, an electrical operational test of a semiconductor device is performed using a probe. In this testing method, a testing substrate, on which a plurality of probes are arranged at positions corresponding to the positions of the plurality of spherical connection terminals formed on the bottom surface of the semiconductor device, is used. The projecting ends of these probes are caused to directly contact the spherical connection terminals, respectively, so as to perform the test.
This semiconductor testing socket has the plurality of probes arranged corresponding to the arrangement of the plurality of spherical connection terminals of the semiconductor device. Each probe has bent portion which is bent to a U-shape. When the probe is pressed onto a respective one of the spherical connection terminals of the semiconductor device, the bent portion of the probe is deformed, and thus, possible damage to the spherical connection terminal is reduced.
However, when electrical testing of a semiconductor device is performed using the above-described probe testing method, the heights of the spherical connection terminals vary. Thereby, a case may occur where connection between the projecting end of the probe and the spherical connection terminal is not sufficient. As a result, the testing accuracy may be degraded.
Further, even though each probe has the U-shaped bent portion, when the projecting end of the probe contacts the spherical connection terminal, the spherical connection terminal, made of solder, may be deformed.
The present invention has been devised in consideration of the above-described problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor testing device which can perform the test of a device having the spherical connection terminals, with high reliability, without deformation of the spherical terminals.
A semiconductor testing device, according to the present invention, for testing a semiconductor device which has at least one spherical connection terminal, comprises:
an insulating substrate having an opening formed therein at a position corresponding to the position of the spherical connection terminal; and
a contact member, formed on the insulating substrate, comprising a connection portion which is connected with the spherical connection terminal, at least the connection portion being deformable and extending on the opening.
In this arrangement, even when the heights of the spherical connection terminals vary, the variation of the heights of the spherical connection terminals can be accommodated as a result of the connection terminals being appropriately deformed. Thereby, it is possible that all the spherical connection terminals are positively connected with the contact members, respectively. Thus, the reliability of the test can be improved.
Further, during the deformation of the connection portions when the connection portions are connected with the spherical connection terminals, respectively, the spherical connection terminals slide on the connection portions. Thereby, even if oxide film and/or dust are present on the surfaces of the spherical connection terminals and the connection portions, the oxide film and/or dust are removed as a result of the sliding contact.
A semiconductor testing device, according to another aspect of the present invention, which device is used for performing a test on a semiconductor device having spherical connection terminals, comprises:
a contactor, provided with a single layer of insulating substrate, in which substrate an opening is formed at a position corresponding to a respective one of the spherical connection terminals, the contactor also being provided with a contact portion, which includes a connection portion with which the respective one of the spherical connection terminals is electrically connected, the contact portion being provided on the single layer of insulating substrate so that the connection portion is located on the opening; and
a wiring substrate, on which the contactor is mounted in a manner which permits installation and removal of the contactor onto and from the wiring substrate, the wiring substrate being provided with a first connection terminal which is provided on a first surface, on which the contactor is mounted, and is electrically connected with the contact portion, a second connection terminal which is provided on a second surface, which is opposite to the first surface, and is connected externally, and an interposer which electrically connects the first connection terminal with the second connection terminal.
In this arrangement, the contact portion and the opening are provided at the position of the insulating substrate facing the spherical connection terminal, and the wiring substrate for passing an electric signal from the semiconductor device therethrough is provided below the insulating substrate. Therefore, when the semiconductor device is loaded on the contactor, the spherical connection terminal is connected with the contact portion, and is electrically connected with the first connection terminal provided on the wiring substrate via the contact portion.
Further, the first connection terminal is electrically connected with the second connection terminal which acts as an external connection terminal via the interposer. Therefore, by arbitrarily arranging the interposer, it is possible to arbitrarily set a wiring path which electrically connects the first connection terminal with the second connection terminal.
Thus, the wiring path between the contact portion and the second connection terminal is provided not in the contactor but in the wiring substrate. Thereby, it is not necessary to provide a multilayer contactor, and a single-layer contactor can be used. As a result, it is possible to reduce the cost of the contactor. Thereby, when the contact portion is degraded as a result of a test being performed repetitively, and, thereby, replacement of the contactor is necessary, the replacement can be performed at a low cost. Thus, it is possible to reduce the cost required for the maintenance.
The contact portion provided on the contactor causes the electric signal to flow therethrough from the semiconductor device to the wiring substrate below the insulating substrate directly. As a result, even when the pitch of the spherical connection terminals is reduced, it is possible to shorten the length of the wiring, and, also, it is possible to simplify the wiring arrangement. As a result, it is possible to use the semiconductor testing device in a high-speed electric test.